Débilité Hivernale
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: Itachi était quelqu'un de curieux de nature alors quand son frère et son meilleur ami s'enferment dans sa chambre, il veut savoir pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Parce que là tout de suite il à l'aire d'un con. Si vous connaisez les Débilités Sexy d'Haganemaru, c'est un peu le même genre.


**Titre : Débilité Hivernale**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Humour (DEBILE ! )**

**Couple : NaruSasu (vaguement)**

**Coucou la compagnie ! **

Je préviens que cette fic une grosse connerie. Alors le pourquoi du comment de cette fic.

J'étais avec une amie dans le bus et on cherchaient des mots à doubles sens quand soudain, j'ai sorti une énormité pareil XD Je m'excuse d'avance mais ce n'ai pas du tout sérieux. Si vous connaissez les Débilités Sexy d'Hagane vous savez à quoi vous en tenir (même si je n'ai pas son talent ^^)

Bon bah bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

Itachi marchait dans les couloirs de sa grande maison quand cela c'était passé.

Naruto et son frère étaient partis s'enfermer dans la chambre du brun dès leur retour de l'école.

Son petit Sasuke avait maintenant bien grandi. A treize ans, il faisait déjà 1m63 et avait gardé une silhouette fine tout en étant musclée par ses cours d'escrime au katana. (1)

Selon les filles de son collège, il était un tombeur. Sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux ébène artistiquement coiffés en de petits pics vers l'arrière et ses deux mèches qui encadraient son visage accentuaient ses yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre de Chine.

Mais malgré ce physique avantageux, le possesseur avait un caractère de merde.

Antipathique, froid, arrogant et limite asocial étaient les adjectifs présents dans la bouche de chacun pour décrire le brun.

Pourtant son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance savait que ce caractère n'était destiné qu'aux autres. Lorsque Sasuke et lui étaient ensemble, le brun retrouvait sa joie et devenait taquin, joueur et généreux.

Naruto avait lui aussi poussé depuis l'enfance et avoisinait sans problème les 1m68 et dépassait son meilleur ami, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Les rondeurs enfantines de son visage et de son corps avaient fondues pour une mâchoire un peu plus carré et un début d'abdos en béton. Ses cheveux blonds hirsutes et ses yeux azurs seyaient merveilleusement bien avec son teint halé.

Son grand sourire toujours collé au visage peu importe à qui il parlait et son caractère enfantin et drôle faisait de lui un camarade formidable.

Il faisait le débile pour amuser la galerie mais quand il était seul avec le brun, il devenait un peu plus sérieux.

Itachi se rendait donc dans sa chambre quand il surprit une conversation qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas du entendre.

-Waouh le tien est vachement grand !

-C'est parce que le tien est petit, c'est une illusion d'optique.

L'ainé des Uchiha n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était vraiment Naruto et Sasuke qui parlaient de la taille de leur pénis ?! Il savait que c'était le lot de tout adolescent de se comparer à qui que se soit mais se qui le surprenait c'est qu'à ce qu'il entendait, le blond était plutôt bien doté par la nature. Apparemment plus que son petit frère en tout cas…

-Hahaha ! Très drôle dobe.

-Tu sais que j'ai vu un truc à la télé sur ça.

-Ah bon et alors ?

-Ils disaient qu'il en existait de différentes formes.

Itachi se retint de tomber à la renverse et se cramponna au mur devant lui. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'il fixait la porte entre-ouverte qui le séparait de cette conversation pour le moins inattendue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Naruto regardait des films pornos.

-Bah évidemment, et de différentes tailles aussi regarde les nôtres.

-T'en a déjà goûté ?

-Ouais mais ce qui est chiant c'est que ça fond rapidement en bouche.

-Oui mais ça glisse facilement sur la langue.

Oh mon dieu ! Son bébé, son petit frère adoré qu'il avait vu grandir et Naruto qu'il considérait presque comme un membre de sa famille s'adonnaient à des jeux sexuels et étaient de toute évidence gay !

-Je peux toucher le tiens ?

-Hors de question teme ! T'as qu'à t'occuper du tiens, regarde il est aussi blanc que ta peau.

-Hn

Son frère voulait se toucher devant Naruto, et quoi encore ?! Hors de question il était son grand frère, son modèle. Il se devait d'agir.

Pourtant s'il avait attendu quelques instants, il aurait entendu le « Mais je veux pas qu'il fonde » de son frère et n'aurait pas débarquer dans la chambre en défonçant la porte. Tout ça pour tomber sur son frère et Naruto qui semblaient ne faire que contempler des flocons de neige protégés dans un thermos transparent.

Au moins Itachi apprit à ses dépens que la curiosité était un très vilain défaut.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que se serait quatre ans plus tard que l'amitié entre les deux garçons changerait, dans cette même chambre qu'ils uniraient leur deux corps, dans cette même pièce qu'ils satisferaient leur soif et leur amour inconditionnel l'un de l'autre.

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas du tout si ça existe mais je pense que vous avez compris le principe.

Voilà c'était ça, je sais c'est complétement absurde et très court mais bon c'est le principe d'une débilité ^^' Merci pour ceux qui ont lues et je vous rassure dans la vrai vie j'ai pas un humour de merde comme ça XD.

**A la prochaine, enfin j'espère...**


End file.
